Hanging By A Moment
by The Devil's Daughter Blues
Summary: Edward is a nerd. Emmett is a jock. Alice is addicted to shopping. Carlisle isn't sure how to deal with this. Everything is falling apart for the Cullen family but nothing can save them now. Not until they hit the bottom.


_This is the new prologue for one of my stories of my old account. This story is going to have four people tell it from their side of the story. Every one of them is different. Enjoy__**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But please do not steal, it took forever to write this. **_

Prologue: The Starting

_Edward Cullen_

It starts today. High school. When my family decided that writing in a journal would be our new 'family thing', I had to agree with Emmett on this. It was their worst idea ever, even though I begrudgingly decided to go along with it.

I am Edward Cullen and this is my second year in High School. I wasn't too excited to going back because out of the Cullen family I was the nerd. I wore glasses, my bronze hair was too long and my clothes were not in style. Not for a long time. My shoes were new at least.

But see, my older brother Emmett is the most popular kid in school. He got all the ladies he wanted and still kept a girlfriend on hand. He went to all the right parties and did all the right things to stay at the top of the social food chain. But unlike him, I was at the bottom.

To be honest I don't see why it matters so much to be popular. I mean, all you do is get drunk and fail your classes. How does that make you a cool person? The only well grounded person in the popular click was Bella Swan. The whole school was in love with her and I couldn't blame them.

She was my age, she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She has full lips and well, she was just beautiful.

There was just something about her that got me.

Anyway, I probably should be heading to school… yeah, probably. Uh… bye?

-_-_-_-

_Emmett Cullen_

My family is screwed. Fuck, I'm screwed or maybe I'm just drunk. I can't really tell which. So school starts today, damn. I was hoping that maybe the principle would die or something just to make summer longer.

So incase you cant tell already, I'm Emmett Cullen, the most popular kid in Forks. I like to party and hang with my girls. Okay, they weren't really my girls. I only had one girl that I was willing to claim and her name is Rosalie.

So this journaling thing is not my fucking style. But because I 'respect' my mother, I said okay to this shit.

My fault.

Okay, I've got go meet Rose… you know.

Peace the fuck out.

-_-_-_-

_Alice Cullen_

The future, the past and the present all connect. Right? Never mind. So I was forced to do this because if I don't I loose my shopping and credit card privileges. Which would so not be good. I like to be up to date on all the newest clothing and stuff. Was that so wrong of me?

I was not a obsessed with shopping. Nor will I ever be.

So I am the most stylish of the three Cullen kids. My brother Edward, is a total nerd. Remind me later to give him a makeover. He's needed one since he was six but at the time I was only five. Not much fashion sense then.

Anyways, my brother Emmett is a total popular kid but into drinking and all that shit. Its just not good for him. Maybe one day he'll realize that. But by then, I am sure it will be too late.

But back to me, I am short for a Cullen. I don't know why I am so short. I have dark hair but I dyed it black because I like it better. I'm pale as well as everyone else in this town. I've become a woman… I got boobs and that makes me happy because sometimes Emmett would say I was the gay little brother he had always wanted. God, sometimes he need to go screw himself.

Either way. But I've had a huge crush on Emmett's girlfriend's brother, Jasper, he hangs out here all the time but never says much. I think he is shy. But let see if I can change that.

Well, time to get ready. Later my peeps.

-_-_-_-

_Carlisle Cullen_

At what point in time do you fail as a parent? I mean when you have done everything possible but it isn't enough, is that when you fail? Because I passed that two months ago with my oldest son Emmett. This being his senior year, he wants to and quote; 'Use this to his full abilities.'

But I have a feeling that he is going to get hurt or hurt someone else in the process. He could care less about school work or even his girlfriend at times. I just don't know how I can even try to fix this.

At what point do you say that you failed one but you succeeded with another? At what point do you just give up? Because my second son is the smartest and sharpest boy I have ever met. He gets straight A's and doesn't care what people think about him. So I failed with one son and over achieved with another… how do I win with all of them?

At what point do you cut your child off? When is it time to tell them that what they think is fun can sometimes be obsessive? Alice is addicted to shopping, spending hundreds of dollars at one stop at a shop, and how do I stop her? God, I need to be on Dr Phil or something.

My marriage is falling apart and my children are all different. How am I to survive when I have no chance to breathe? Work is killing me, everything is killing me. I need a break but right now, I don't know if that's the best idea.

Not now at least.


End file.
